


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t want a lot for Christmas<br/>There is just one thing I need<br/>I don’t care about the presents<br/>Underneath the Christmas tree</p><p>I just want you for my own<br/>More than you could ever know<br/>Make my wish come true<br/>All I want for Christmas<br/>Is you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Blaine was hanging out at Finn’s place like he’d done pretty much every day of the Christmas vacations. Since the break-ups, they found themselves hanging out a lot more together. All their other friends were either away with their families, or always with their significant others like Mike and Tina who’d just gotten back together.

Finn had called Blaine on the first day of the holidays to go ice-skating. Since then, they’d seen or talked to each other every day. They went last-minute Christmas shopping – Finn bought Blaine a scarf he knew Blaine was eyeing – they went to see the Nutcracker – Finn secretly loved it – and they baked Christmas cookies. Most of this stuff didn’t have much appeal to Finn, but he knew Blaine loved that kind of things and it kept his mind off Kurt. Finn loved seeing the now-usual frown wear off Blaine’s face, even just for a few hours. Blaine’s smile was the one thing that managed to keep Finn afloat after the break-up. He resolved to make Blaine smile at least once a day for the holidays.

That day, they were at home playing video games, but Finn had something else planned.

“Dude,” he said after they beat the next level. “We should totally build a snowman or something! And then I could make some hot chocolate!”

“With mini marshmallows?”

“Duh.”

“I’m in.”

They put on their winter clothes and went in the backyard. The snow was perfect to build a snowman and Finn went to work rolling the biggest ball for the base.

“Hey man, what are you doing tomorrow night?” he asked.

Blaine shrugged. “Nothing, why?”

“I thought we could have a movie marathon: Christmas movies, popcorn, eggnog, and a blanket fort! What do you say?”

Finn was grinning. He was certain this was his best plan so far. His smile faded when he saw Blaine sigh and frown.

“What’s wrong? If you don’t want to, that’s okay, we could – “

“No, it’s a great idea. It’s just – why are you doing all this?”

“I just wanna see you smile, dude. You haven’t been yourself, ever since - ” Finn couldn’t bring himself to mention the one thing that always managed to make Blaine sad. “I just wanted you to have a nice Christmas.”

“Finn…” Blaine replied with a sad smile. “You don’t need grand gestures or gifts for that. All I want for Christmas… Is you.”

They both laughed at the cheesy line until Finn realized what Blaine meant. He pulled him closer and their lips met.

They didn’t need hot chocolate to get warm. 


End file.
